The Mouse and his Child
| runtime = 83 minutes Rotten Tomatoes | country = United States Japan MUBI | language = English | budget = $1,600,000 "Russell Hoban/Forty Years: Essays on His Writings for Children", Alida Allison. "The movie of the novel had an alleged budged of $1,600,000 and was retitled The Extraordinary Adventures of the Mouse and His Child." }} The Mouse and His Child is a 1977 animated film The Mouse and His Child (1977) TV Spot-Night of the Trailers on YouTube based on the 1967 novel of the same name by Russell Hoban. UCLA Film & Television Archive Plot The mouse and his child are two parts of a single small wind-up toy, which must be wound by a key in the father's back. After being unpacked, they discover themselves in a toy shop where they befriend a toy elephant and toy seal. The child mouse proposes staying at the shop to form a family, which the other toys ridicule. They accidentally fall out of a window and land in the trash. Once transported to the dump, they become enslaved by Manny the rat, who runs a casino and uses broken wind-up toys as his slave labor force. With the aid of a psychic frog, the mice escape and meet other animal characters on a quest of becoming free and independent self-winding toys. They rediscover the elephant and seal, who are somewhat broken down. Together they manage to form a family and destroy the rat empire. Internet Archive Cast *Peter Ustinov as Emannuel Wolfington Rat III *Joan Gerber as the Elephant *Sally Kellerman as the Seal *Andy Devine as the Frog *Frank Nelson as the Crow *Regis Cordic as the Clock *John Carradine as a Tramp *Cloris Leachman as Euterpe *Neville Brand as Iggy *Bob Holt as Muskrat *Robert Ridgely as Jack in the Box *Iris Rainer as Starling / Paper People *Alan Barzman as the Mouse Alan Barzman - 3 Characters|Behind The Voice Actors *Marcy Swenson as the Mouse Child *Mel Leven as Ralphie *Maitzi Morgan as Teller / Starling *Cliff Osmond as Serpentina *Charles Woolf as Bluejay / Paper People *Cliff Norton as the Crow Home media The film was first released on RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video on VHS in 1985 The Mouse and his child (VHS tape, 1985)-WorldCat.org and re-released in 1991 Amazon.com The Mouse and His Child VHS in the United States. A DVD version has yet to be released in the United States Top 10 movies starring toys that come alive|Den of Geek, but it was released on DVD in Japan. The Mouse and His Child 1977 dvd|eBay References External links * * *The Head of Orpheus Fan Page For Russell Hoban Category:1970s drama films Category:1977 films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1977 animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Japanese films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:1970s American animated films Category:Animated films based on novels Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Japanese animated fantasy films Category:Japanese fantasy adventure films